Picards Ordeal
by gibbsrossi
Summary: COMPLETE - eventually the epilogue chapter is up. Reviews really, really appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Commander William Riker was a worried man. His captain should have reported in two hours previously from the pre-arranged pick-up area. Four weeks earlier Picard had left the Enterprise on a classified mission. He did not know where he had gone or what the mission was only that it involved the Cardassians in some way and when the Treaty between the Cardassian Empire and the Federation was announced some three days ago, Riker had connected the dots and assumed that Picard had been involved in the negotiations for the Treaty. This had surprised the First Officer of the Enterprise as the Cardassians held no love for Picard, but his faith in his Captain was such that he could believe him capable of pulling off any miracle, including that particular one. But now he was worried. It was not like the Captain not to be on time, or if he was not going to be to inform his crew of that fact in some way. A knot had developed in his gut warning him that there was something seriously amiss and he could see in the faces of his fellow bridge officers that they too were concerned, particularly his wife. Deanna Troi.

"Sir, I am receiving an encoded message from Starfleet Command." Lt. Commander Worf informed him gruffly.

"Very well Mr. Worf, put it on." Riker said the knot tightening in his stomach as he glanced at his wife before turning to the viewer.

The screen suddenly filled with the image of Admiral Vance. Riker was taken by surprise that the head of Starfleet Command was contacting the Enterprise and then a sudden sickening realization hit him, something had happened to Picard and that something was not good.

"Commander Riker." Vance acknowledged him.

"Admiral Vance, an unexpected pleasure to speak with you sir." Riker returned.

"Yes well..." Vance hesitated slightly and the knot in Rikers gut drew tighter.

"I'll get right to the point Riker." Again hesitation.

"It is my sad duty to inform the crew of the Enterprise that her Captain, Jean-Luc Picard was killed in action. Obviously I cannot reveal under what circumstances and how the Captain died however I will say this: Captain Picard died honourably doing his duty to safeguard the Federation."

"Dead…?" Dr. Beverly Crusher blurted out unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Sir…" Riker began but Vance held up his hand to stop him.

"I cannot divulge any details Commander. The Enterprise is to report to Star Base 21 for a general refit and…and so that we can install her new Captain properly. Riker you are in command of the Enterprise temporarily until such time. That is all. I am sorry, Picard was a good man." Silence filled the bridge as the Admiral's image faded from the viewer.

He had lost track of how long he had been held captive in this place. The hours had passed into days, into months and for all he knew years. The room he was in was small, tiny in fact, not quite long enough for him to lie down in and not quite wide enough for him to stretch his arms out in both directions. It was dirty with a mud floor and walls that were constantly damp. The only man made object in the room was the bucket half filled with water. This was his supply until they decided that he could have more, which varied, he assumed so that he could not keep track of time by the delivery of the water. He received food, if you could call the slop they provided him with that, and this they only delivered infrequently so he had taken to supplementing his diet with the rat-like creatures that roamed his domain. The cell was constantly dimly lit, he was never left in complete darkness and the brightness never varied distorting his notion of day and night. The only time he was allowed to leave this place was when he was taken to Zaveer, his Cardassian Overseer. When he had first come here that had happened all the time, now his visits with Zaveer were few and far between. He had begun looking forward to his sessions with the Overseer as at least he had had somebody to talk too, another living soul to interact with; now he was even deprived of that. He often thought of his life before this, it seemed incredible to him that he could remember in such detail his ship, his crew, his life. But he had made a conscious effort to remember, he told himself stories about that time, that life, in his heart he felt that some of the stories were very inaccurate and some may not even have happened but at least it kept that reality alive in his memory. He never dreamt of returning to that life, he had accepted a long time ago that this was his reality, his life until merciful death took him.

A sharp click of the locking mechanism of the door brought him out of his reflection. The door opened slightly and small cup was placed on the floor before the door was slammed closed and locked once more. He approached the cup then greedily held it up to his lips devouring the food quickly before they returned to retrieve the cup before he had finished. He had learnt to do this after he had lost almost half of his food on many occasions as he had tried to conserve it. A short while later the door once more was opened, this time fully and he was manhandled to his feet and marched out of the cell, almost with joy he knew he was going to another session, he was going to be able to speak to somebody again, even though he knew extreme pain and humiliation would accompany that privilege he did not care, it had been such a long time since he had left his cell and to be able to walk even if it was to his doom was a blessing to him.

They entered the Overseers chamber and he was immediately placed into the irons that hung from the ceiling laying out his body prone as he was lifted up onto his toes, causing excruciating pain in his arms and wrists, then the guards were gone and Zaveer appeared before him bearing his teeth in an evil grin as he looked his prisoner over.

"You are not in good shape Picard. Are we not treating you well?" Zaveer taunted him.

"Oh no, Zaveer, I find the accommodations quite adequate thank you, the caviar however is not quite to my liking." Picard answered knowing full well that his defiance would bring him instant pain. He was not wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reveiws. I replaced this chapter as I realised that I had not spell checked it, otherwise it stays the same.**

**Chapter Two**

Five years had passed since the Enterprise had lost her Captain and gained a new one. To his surprise, Starfleet had named him the new Captain of the Enterprise on its arrival at Star Base 21. He had accepted the assignment and although he missed his Commanding Officer and grieved his death, he also celebrated the greatest moment in his career. The crew of the Enterprise remained almost the same as it was with a few minor exceptions; none of the Bridge Crew had changed although young Wesley Crusher had returned from Starfleet Academy a fully fledged Commissioned Ensign. Riker was proud of his crew, they were considered the best in the fleet and his ship, although now thought of as old was the one that Starfleet turned too when they were in dire trouble. Nobody aboard the Enterprise had forgotten her erstwhile Captain and every year they commemorated him in a memorial service. Picard was honoured as a hero of the Federation and yet nobody knew how and why he had come to die.

One person who never gave up on finding out how Picard had met his fate was Wesley Crusher. He had thought of Picard as a father and knew that his mother was deeply in love with the Captain, even if she had never admitted it. Wesley had never stopped trying to find out what had happened to Picard, but to no avail as yet. He started with the Treaty between the Cardassian Empire and the Federation. It had been assumed that Picard had been a party to the negotiations and that this was the secret mission he had been on when he had died. But Wesley was not finding it easy, even though he was using some questionable ways of trying to get the information; it seemed to him that there had been a watertight cover put on the life and death of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This however just inspired Wesley more and at the moment he was making some ground on a computer programme he had created which was busy infiltrating Federation High Command logs and the personal logs of the officers involved in the signing of the Cardassian Treaty. If he was caught doing this he knew he would be in serious trouble but he had to find out what had happened to his Captain.

Two weeks later Wesley almost regretting what he had done. His programme had unearthed a secret almost too horrible to contemplate. Captain Picard had not been killed in the line of duty; he had been sacrificed in the name of peace. Wesley did not know how to deal with the information he was getting out of the personal logs of one of the most respected Admirals in the Federation. Who did he tell, how did he tell them and more importantly how were they going to use the information, was Picard still alive… it had been five years since he had been given to the Cardassians as part of a deal which had led to the Treaty being signed. Wesley decided that he would tell Riker of what he had found and then it would be up to his new Captain to determine what would happen next.

Wesley approached Riker in his ready room shortly afterwards. Riker welcomed the young man in; Wesley had been part of the crew for many years as a non commissioned officer under the Captaincy of Picard so he was always willing to have a chat with him. The moment Wesley walked into the room he could tell that this was not an ordinary visit, Wesley was nervous even scared.

"Captain, I…I have some information that I think you…you should know about." Wesley stammered as the door shut on the ready room.

'Wesley…" Riker said as he stood from behind his desk and walked towards the young Ensign. "Sit down." Riker instructed as he led Wesley to the couch. "Now what is going on?" He asked as they sat.

"Ok." Wesley said taking a deep breath. "I have been investigating what happened to Captain Picard…"

"You've being doing what?" Riker interrupted. "Why and how?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know why, I just needed to know. I mean...I needed to understand…" Wesley said trying to explain himself.

"Ok, ok Wesley…so what did you find out?" Riker asked not knowing what was coming but obviously Wes had found something that upset him and Riker knew it was not going to be good. The knot he had felt in the pit of his stomach five years ago returned with new vigour.

"He didn't die…I mean…I mean he wasn't killed. He was…he was…oh God…" Wesley stumbled to a halt.

"He was what Wes?" Riker said encouragingly as the knot tightened.

"He was sacrificed sir, he was given to the Cardassians as a…a type of gift to seal the Treaty." Wesley said; the disgust at what he had just said and the realization that in verbalizing it; it had brought him to realize that the Federation that he served and honoured had committed an unforgivable sin. They had thrown Jean-Luc Picard to the wolfs or in this case the Cardassians to an almost certain terrible fate.

"What did you say?" Riker asked not sure that he had heard what Wesley had said, not sure he wanted to believe what Wesley had just said. "Did you just accuse the Federation of giving the Captain away like a piece of property to seal a Treaty, is that what you are saying?" Anger coming through as he spoke and the realization of what Wesley was implying registering in his brain.

"I'm not implying anything sir, I am stating facts." Wesley Crusher said with a tinge of fear and a lot of anger in his voice.

"I hope you have proof of this young man; that is quite an accusation to make." Riker said quietly.

"I have sir, I have…" Wesley said sadly.

Riker sat back in the chair. Could this really be true, could the Federation have done what Wesley is saying they did and if that is what has happened who was in on it and why. Riker looked over at Wesley. "Alright, we will have to see this evidence. I will get the senior staff together in one hour in the briefing room, Wesley, this is…" Riker sighed heavily before continuing. "Ok Wes, go get the goods."

Wesley stood up and nodded to Riker, he left the ready room and made his way to his quarters to collect the evidence he had collected. He knew that this was going to change everything, he had not even thought of what this was going to do to his mother or the other people on the ship who were the Captains friends for longer than he had even known him. He was sure he was doing the right thing but at the same time he was full of other emotions fear, anger and regret. He knew that he could not have changed what had happened and that nobody on the ship could have done anything, but he was sure they would all feel the same way when he revealed what he had found out, how his mother was going to take it he was not sure, but it would not be good of that he was completely convinced. What they could do about the situation he also did not know. Picard was probably dead now, killed by the Cardassians, if he wasn't though, where was he and what had the Cardassians done to him in the last five years. The logs showed that only one man was involved on the Federation side, he doubted that the Federation High Council had any knowledge of what had happened. On the Cardassian side he also had only one name, Zaveer, he was the chief negotiator on the side of the Cardassians and Wesley knew from his investigations, he hated Picard for killing his Father a year earlier during a battle. The other thing weighing on his mind, albeit only slightly was the fact that he would also have explain how he got the evidence, that was going to be secondary he hoped. He quickly packed up his things and headed for the briefing room.

An hour later all the senior staff were gathered, Riker had not told them what the meeting was about. Gathered around the table was Commander Worf, the Klingon security chief of the Enterprise, Commander Data, First Officer of the Enterprise, Counsellor Deanna Troi, ships counsellor and wife of the Captain. Doctor Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer; Geordie LaForge Chief Engineering Officer and last but not least Captain William Riker. Standing before the senior officers of the Enterprise was Wesley Crusher.

"I have brought you all here to hear what Wesley has found out about what happened to Captain Picard. This is going to be hard for all of you to hear but you need to listen to the end before we make any comments. Right Wesley let's start."

"Ok, Captain Picard was asked to join the negotiations; that was the mission he was sent on. When he got to the planet he had been sent to by Admiral Vance he found that the negotiations were not taking place on that planet. He was led into a trap and captured by the Cardassians. This was orchestrated by Admiral Vance and a Cardassian named Zaveer it was in essence part of the deal before the Treaty could be signed. I am not sure who else besides these two were involved on either side."

"You must be joking, this is a joke right?" Geordie said incredulously.

"No, I have proof; I got this from the personal log of the Admiral. Obviously there is no visual however I believe that the Admiral taped this meeting for some reason, perhaps to cover himself in future, to be able to implicate Zaveer in the plot if it ever came out. There is no visual but there is a recording of the proceedings. Computer play segment 4398." Suddenly the voice of an unknown Cardassian filled the room:

"You have what we agreed on?" The Cardassian asked.

"He will be arriving in a few minutes. This seals the deal; you will make sure the Treaty is signed?" The human voice responded, all of the people around the table immediately recognised it as the voice of the respected Admiral George Vance, the man who had conveyed the news of Picard's' death to them.

'We have agreed; I will make sure the deal is made. Don't look so sad, you know this Treaty must be signed and the sacrifice of one officer is better than all out war between us, and besides you need the Cardassians on your side what with the Dominion and the Borg waiting in the wings to attack, never mind the Farengi the Romulans and the many other groups that would like nothing more that to see the Federation die."

"Yes but this is…"

"Necessary!" The Cardassian finished for him.

"What are you going to do with Picard?" Vance asked.

"That has nothing to do with you, however I will make sure that his fate is never known, you too will have to fulfil that part of the bargain this deal will remain between our two parties agreed."

"Agreed; here he comes now, he thinks he is coming to a secret meeting of the two negotiating parties. I have instructed him to enter the caves over there. Our deal is done."

"You are not staying for the main event?" The Cardassian said in a sarcastic voice.

"You have what you want. I don't think I need to be any more involved. Remember if this gets out there will be heavy repercussions for both of us."

"Do not worry this will be the last you hear or see of the great Jean-Luc Picard. Killed in the line of duty is a good way to die don't you think?" The Cardassian laughed. "Farewell, I will see you at the negotiating table."

"Just make sure…just make sure the Treaty is signed." Vance replied.

After that they heard the Cardassian ordering his men to capture Picard and then the recording stopped.

A heavy silence settled on the room. They could not believe what they had just heard. Picard had not been killed but 'given' to the Cardassians to seal a Treaty. Worf growled angrily as he digested the information. Deanna sat stunned at her husbands' side unable to comprehend what she had just heard. Beverly stared at her son tears brimming in her eyes. While Riker sat with his head back and eyes closed an unspeakable anger building inside him. Of all the people in the room only Data showed no emotion, he had determined that turning off his emotion chip for this meeting would be advisable, actually Riker had suggested that he do so. Data was the first of the group to speak.

"How did you obtain this recording Wesley?"

"I wrote a programme to invade the database of the Federation." Seeing the disapproval on the face of his mother he quickly continued. "I had to find out what happened to Picard and when I could find no information on the open channels, I decided that I had to dig further. If what they had told us was true there should have been some record on the logs, even if it was just a reference but there was nothing. That was not right and I knew that I had to find out." Wes continued defending his actions.

"Ok, well it does not matter now how you got the information, the fact is you got it and what are we going to do about it?" Riker said more to the group than to Wesley.

"They let us believe he was dead…they told us he was dead, that he died…God knows what they did to him…what he has gone through…what…" Beverly Crusher choked, her thoughts spilling out as she fought back the tears.

Deanna walked over to her and put her arms around her. Of all the people in the room Deanna knew best of all what Beverly felt for Jean-Luc, how she loved him with all her heart, and the fact that she had always regretted not telling him before it was too late.

"We are going to find him Beverly, and we are going to find out who did this too him." Deanna said holding back her own emotions and trying to block out the other emotions in the room that were trying to break through her defences. The anger from Worf, Geordie and Will was so strong along with the guilt and fear.

It had been a long time since he had been brought to this place; the Cardassian Overseer Zaveer had had enough of tormenting him and so sent him to his death here on this God forsaken planet. He was dropped off into a deep chasm at the heart of the planet. There was nothing here. Picard had spent many hours exploring the chasm to find nothing…no life at all. When finally, near starvation and severely dehydrated he found a way out of the chasm he came across an underground lake. Water, and with water came other life forms, not all of them friendly. But he had found water and food, as he grew stronger he made himself makeshift tools and a place he could call home. As the months passed Picard explored more of the cavern he had found and stumbled upon an exit to the surface. He found this most inhospitable. The burning sun scorched all in its path followed by icy winds which carried the night quickly on the heels of the sunset. Picard noted that the sun rose and set every six hours or so, this gave him a small window during which he could brave the surface area. During one of his excursions he discovered that, remarkably, this planet had been inhabited by intelligent beings. He found ruins of great cities destroyed by the heat of the sun and the cold of the night. Picard assumed that something catastrophic had happened forcing the planet out of its natural orbit and closer to its sun, changing the climate of the planet and wrecking havoc. Eventually this had led to the extinction of the peoples of the planet and only the hardiest of animals that had made their homes underground and mutated as the years passed to fit into their new habitats. Over time Picard salvaged much of what he found, transport, weapons, tools and technology, computers, music and books, and in time he had created for himself a comfortable home. He had built himself a compound underground near the lake he had found. Setting up fences and boundaries and securing a perimeter that kept his compound reasonably safe from the more dangerous animals that he shared his domain with. Picard had long ago stopped thinking of his life before he had been captured by the Cardassians, tortured by Zaveer and finally being placed on this planet to die. He no longer made up stories to keep up the memories alive, sometimes he dreamed of what he had once known one person always haunting his dreams, a beautiful red headed woman a doctor on his beloved Enterprise, Doctor Beverly Crusher. But he told himself these were just dreams and he would never see her again or his ship or any other human beings. This he accepted as his truth so he focused on his new life, here on this planet.

After the meeting, Riker sought isolation in his ready room. He sat as his desk, remembering his Captain. His anger and his shame growing. He knew he would spend the rest of his time trying to find where Picard had been taken, and if he were dead, to give his remains a decent burial, he would also find a way to bring Vance to justice for the unspeakable acts he had committed. But what if they found Picard alive how would he receive them, did he blame them for his predicament, would he forgive them for not finding him earlier, for believing the story they were told. Riker felt guilty which was irrational or so his wife told him, but he did. He had taken over Picard's ship, he had lived his life the life Picard was suppose to have the last five years, he had benefited from Picard's suffering. How could he face his former Captain; how could he even start to make up for what Picard had lost and suffered. What if they did find him alive; how was this going to change the face of the Federation? All that had been done would come to light; the Treaty would be under threat, the Treaty that Picard had in essence given his life for.

"Will…" Deanna said as she entered the room to find her husband slumped on his couch with his head in his hands.

'Deanna…I…what if we do find him alive? What if we don't? I just…"

"Will, don't do this to yourself, you did not do anything to Picard, you did not take his ship, and you did not take his freedom that was not you.'

'I know but…"

"No buts William Riker. You would have given your life for Jean-Luc Picard and he knows that and if he is still alive and when we do find him he will not blame you for any of this…Will please don't do this to yourself."

"It's not just that, it's what happens when and if we do find him alive, the repercussions to the Federation, the Cardassian Empire, the Treaty to us here on the Enterprise and to Jean-Luc himself…"

"We'll deal with that when it happens. You are not doing yourself, this ship or Picard any good by playing the 'what if' game." Deanna said kissing her husband gently on the forehead.

"Captain Riker to the bridge." Data's voice echoed from the computer console.

"On my way…" Riker said as he rose from the couch giving his wife a hug and kiss before striding onto the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Mr Data?" Riker asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Sir, I believe we have found a possible location in the records. It appears that Zaveer volunteered for a position as Overseer; apparently this is a highly respected position in Cardassian society. He was installed as the Overseer on the Glacier Prison Asteroid of Delta One."

"Is he still there Data?" Riker asked intently.

"No sir, it is reported that Zaveer died a year ago from an undisclosed illness. Since then a certain Porgula has taken charge of the prison." Data reported.

"Dead..." Riker ran his hand through his hair his mind racing through the many possibilities of what could have happened to Picard on Zaveers' death. "Is there any records that you have been able to obtain from the prison facility?" Riker asked Data hoping that Data would have been able to garner at least some information.

"No sir, the records are quite securely held. I have requested that Wesley employ his...his programme to assist in trying to get some details from the prison." Data said, not knowing how his Captain would react to his requesting Wesley to use his illegal and highly invasive computer programme to again infiltrate confidential logs.

Data need not have worried; Riker had no qualms using any means necessary now to find out what had become of Picard. If he was dead then so be it and he could finally lay his Captain to rest knowing his true fate. If he was not... That, thought Riker they would deal with when it came to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The senior staff of the Enterprise again found themselves in the briefing room with Wesley Crusher standing before them. Wesley had notified Riker that he had found some information on the whereabouts and fate of Jean-Luc Picard. Riker had decided that Wesley should deliver his information to all of them together.

"As you all know the Captain was taken to the Prison Asteroid Delta 1. That is where Zaveer was Overseer until about a year ago when he died. There was no record of the Captain being held on Delta 1 however; there is a record of a human prisoner with no name who was kept in isolation for the duration of his imprisonment. This information I found in the official logs of the prison. I then looked at Zaveers' personal log. Captain Picard was definitely his secret prisoner on Delta 1. It seems Zaveer kept him there for the first 3 years of his imprisonment. The log goes into details of the...the treatment..." Wesley had to stop to get his emotions in check before continuing. "Zaveer then had him transferred out of the prison. The log does not say where exactly he sent the Captain, however he describes the place as a 'destroyed planet' on which nothing survives and nobody visits. He had Picard transported into the deepest reaches of the underground of this planet. Zaveer noted in his log that...that the Captain would either die a slow death from starvation or he would be killed by one of the creatures that inhabited the underground caverns of this planet."

Wesley stopped and looked around at the people seated at the table. Each of them caught up in their own thoughts as they digested his information and it was a few moments before anybody spoke.

"He does not put a name to this planet?" Worf grunted out.

"No...The only thing that he does say is that it was destroyed by some natural disaster which killed all of its humanoid occupants and leaving only the vilest of creatures...his words not mine."

"So all we have to do is find a planet that's surface...I presume it was only the surface of the planet?" Geordie looked at Wes for confirmation. Getting a nod of agreement he continued. "The surface of the planet was destroyed by some natural disaster. An asteroid or something in that vein."

"Geordie is right. We should start looking in the proximity of Delta 1 and then move outwards from there." Deanna said looking at her husband for his thoughts.

'Ok, so we are looking for a planet whose surface is uninhabitable for whatever reason. How long will that take, there must a fair few of them out there." Riker asked.

"I don't know sir. I would suggest we start in the vicinity of Delta 1 and work our way from there." Wesley replied.

"Are we looking for him or his remains; do any of you think he is still alive?" Beverly asked, her voice a mere whisper.

None of the others responded. Each of them saw on the others face what he feared most. None of them thought they would find Picard alive; they were looking for his remains. None of them wanted to say it. None of them wanted to admit it. All of them wanted to keep the illusion that they were searching for him and were going to bring him back to the Enterprise alive and right a great wrong. But none of them believed it. It was written on their faces.

"I do not believe that it is that easy to kill Captain Picard." Data said loudly.

He had sat silently watching his crewmates as they struggled to come to terms with what they were feeling. He did not have the same disadvantage as they. He was emotionless and logical.

"If there are creatures alive on this planet wherever it is, it must have life sustaining materials such as water and food. I believe that Captain Picard is quite capable of surviving any environment. More than that Captain Picard would not give up on life. He would fight and if he was given a fighting chance, I believe he would survive"

"Data...you can't really believe that?" Deanna whispered.

Deanna looked from Data to Beverly. She had been listening to every word he spoke and hope began to shine in her eyes. Deanna also hoped that Picard was still alive but the reality was that he was most likely not. That meant that if she believed the were going to find him alive, Beverly would have to face losing him all over again if he was not. She looked at her husband and the others; they too had taken hope to heart from Data's words.

"Data, what are the odds."

"The 'odds' as you put it counsellor are not good, however there is, I believe a chance." Data replied.

Data was aware that Deanna Troi was none too happy with him for giving false hope, as she perceived it to be. He truly however believed that Picard could have survived. He would not know for certain until he had found the planet that the Captain had been marooned on and analysed its composition, however he felt there was no reason not to believe Picard had managed to survive. That of course also depended on his physical state when he was marooned. If he had been incapacitated in some way then the 'odds' would be considerably lower.

"Three years on Delta 1 with God knows what being done to him, then dumped on a planet that is uninhabitable...Data you can't be serious." Deanna said her eyes brimming with tears as she fought to control her own emotions.

Deanna wanted to believe, she did believe, but for Beverly's sake she had to be the voice of reason. She had to make the doctor understand that Picard was not coming back and make her accept _that_ as the reality. If they did find Picard alive and he was returned to them then no harm would have been done. But if Beverly brought herself to believe that Picard would return and then they found only...remains. Then she would have to suffer the torments of five years ago all over again. It had taken Beverly a long time to accept his death. Deanna was not even sure that Beverly had completely gotten over his demise. Beverly could not go through that again. She did not think Beverly would survive a second time around. She did not care what all of them believed in private, but they were not to build hope in Beverly.

"Deanna, he could be alive!" Beverly stated her voice breaking through Deanna's thoughts and carrying conviction. "He could be dead too. I accept both possibilities. What is important is that we find him or his remains and bring him home."

Deanna looked first at Beverly, realising that the woman was stronger than Deanna had given her credit for. Yes, Deanna could feel Beverly's emotions, she was anxious and scared, but she was strong and whatever happened she would be able to handle it. She turned her head to her husband her eyes questioning.

"I agree." Riker said. "Wesley, you and Geordie start your research. Find me that planet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jean-Luc Picard had had a terrible day. He had been out on one of his scavenging escapades when he had run into one of the more nasty specimens that inhabited this planet with him. He had been hurt before when tangling with some of the creatures on this world but he knew this time was different. He was not sure how long he had been lying here. He remembered desperately trying to get away and finding the small entrance to this enclave. He had crawled in to take sanctuary from the beast that had attacked him. He remembered how the creature had howled as it tried to dig him out. He had managed to drag himself to the farthest reaches of the enclave barely avoiding the swiping claws. Luckily his hiding place had been quite deep albeit narrow and very shallow in height. The creature had continued to try to wrest him from his hiding place but after a while had given up on his quarry and left. He had passed out after that and now awoke to extreme pain. He could feel his chest was tight, probably a few broken ribs he reasoned. He gingerly tried to move all his appendages, finding that his left arm was completely useless and painful when moved. Other than that he had a deep gash on his right leg. His clothes were torn where the creature had slashed at him with its claws. He knew he had other cuts over his body and his clothes were soaked in blood from his wounds. He knew he had to get himself out of this hole and back to the safe haven of his compound, he was just not sure if he could do it in his present state. He had ventured quite far from home and it was going to be an almighty struggle to get back. He thought about it a while and decided that to rest a little longer would be prudent before setting off. He closed his eyes and faded off into welcome blackness of unconsciousness, shutting out the pain that wracked his body.

It had been three days since the meeting. Data, Geordie and Wesley had been working around the clock to try to discovery which planet Captain Picard had been marooned on. They had come up with four possibilities and now the Enterprise was on its way to check out the first one on their list. Their first port of call was a planet that had been destroyed by an asteroid approximately five hundred years ago. The rock had collided with the planet leading to a severe change in weather patterns rendering the surface of the planet uninhabitable. The records showed that the humanoid population of the planet had been completely wiped out. The planet fitted their description perfectly and they hoped that this is where they would find Picard, or at least some sign that this is where Picard had been sent to die.

The second challenge to the crew of the Enterprise was how to find Picard or for that matter his remains on the planet when they found the right one. Beverly had designed and built a DNA Detector. It was basically a tricorder programmed with the Captains DNA signature. Data had helped her to fit it to a small probe which they could send down to the planet to do searches. In essence it was a machine 'sniffer dog'. It would find any sign of the Captains DNA, even if it was only his bones that were left to discover. This would negate the need for jeopardising any search parties until they had proof positive that the Captain was on the planet. The planets that they had to explore were after all inhospitable dangerous places and Riker was cognisant of the fact that he needed to protect his crew. If they did find proof positive, Riker had assigned Data, Geordie and himself to go down to the planet and investigate. Beverly had assured him that her device would not give any false positives. DNA was very specific and only the Captains DNA would give a positive reading. There would be no doubt when the probe sent back its information that the Captain was indeed on the planet.

The third challenge facing Riker was to explain the Enterprises' mission to Federation High Command. He had covered himself for now by sending a message to them saying that the Enterprise was having some difficulty with their warp engine. However the fact was that Riker and the Enterprise were supposed to be light years away from their present location on a mission to Centari Carnos to meet with the leaders of that planet. The Centari's had made application to be admitted to the Federation as a protected planet Riker was supposed to determine if they adhered to the Federation requirements for admittance. He would not be able to cover himself for much longer but Riker did not care. He would not deviate from his mission even if it cost him his career. He knew the other senior staff and the bridge crew, whom he had informed of the situation, felt the same. He had not informed the rest of the crew what was happening in order to protect them from any repercussions on one hand. On the other hand he needed to keep the Federation in the dark about his activities. The last thing he needed was some crew member letting slip what was going on and it getting to Federation or Cardassian High Commands. Not that he did not trust his crew however it was just better being cautious.

Jean-Luc awoke from his sleep groggy and disorientated. He had lost a lot of blood and the pain in his chest had worsened. It took him a little while to remember what had happened and where he was. He knew he had to try to make his way to his home or he would die here, in this hole. He tried to move himself around and a sharp pain in his side brought a small cry from his lips. Biting his bottom lip and grimacing from the pain he persisted in pulling himself to the entrance of his hiding place. Eventually he pulled himself completely out. Rolling on his back he stared up into the dark cavernous area he had been exploring before he was attacked. He was exhausted from the effort and the pain was overwhelming. His chest was on fire and his body felt as if it was being pierced by a thousand knives simultaneously. He tried to pull himself into a sitting position when a wave of nausea and dizziness overtook him and he fell back to the ground. He fought the darkness that threatened to overtake him; he knew if he lay here exposed he would surely die. His mind drifted; perhaps it would not be so bad to die now. He had given all he had to give; he had fought with all his might to survive. Why? He questioned himself, for what purpose. Was he actually living or was he just alive. Why should he struggle on? For what purpose should he struggle on? He was in pain, he was tired and he was alone. Jean-Luc had never been a quitter. He had never given up on anything in his life. During the hell he had endured under the torturous hand of Zaveer. The near starvation he had suffered on this planet when he had first arrived. The battle to build himself a secure place to reside and the constant battle for food and water he had to wage. He had fought long and hard and perhaps now he deserved to rest. An eternal rest, where he could be with the ones he loved, his nephew, his brother and his beloved mother...Jean- Luc Picard had never given up on anything in his life, but perhaps this was the time to start.

"Commander Riker to the Bridge" Data called over the ships intercom system.

Riker strode out of his ready room onto the bridge walking directly to his chair and seating himself. Beverly, Deanna, Geordie and Worf were all on hand. Wesley sat at the navigators console and Data stood in front of the large screen.

"We are approaching the planet sir." Data reported to his Captain.

"Very well, standard orbit please Mr. Crusher." Riker commanded standing up and moving to Data's side.

"Dr Crusher is your probe ready?" He asked her over his shoulder.

"Yes Captain." Beverly responded.

"Once we have achieved standard orbit Mr Data, deploy the probe." Riker said quietly staring at the planet on screen. Could he be here, could they be about to find Captain Jean-Luc Picard?

"Standard orbit achieved." Wesley called out.

Data immediately notified that the probe had been launched and the crew of the Enterprise held their collective breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Enterprise slowed to impulse power as Wesley Crusher prepared to take her into a standard orbit. Their search of the first two planets on their list had proved fruitless and the disappointment was weighing heavily on all their minds. Riker was having difficulty coming up with more excuses as to why the Enterprise was not at her designated position and Starfleet Command was getting more insistent about knowing their exact location and what they were doing. Tempers were beginning to fray and the tension on the bridge was growing. If this planet and the next also yielded no results Riker was not sure what he was going to do. Data and Geordie along with Wes had been reviewing the other planets in the general location but had not been able to come up with any that fit the description in Zaveers log. The thought that they would never find any evidence of Picard, be it either himself or his remains scared Riker. Mourning him had been bad. It had been difficult for everybody, but they had known he was dead. Perhaps not the how's and the why's but they had KNOWN he was dead and they were able to mourn and move on. Now they did not know if he was alive or dead. They did not know where he was or how he was. All they knew is that he had suffered unimaginably in the last five years. How could they move on from that if they did not find him? How could they ever give up trying to find him? Riker sighed heavily as he stared at the planet on screen.

"Please" He whispered softly to himself. "Please let this be the one."

"We have obtained standard orbit sir." Wesley's tired voice announced.

"Very well, Mr Data launch the probe." Riker ordered.

Data nodded and did as he was ordered. The little cylindrical object carrying so many hopes shot from the belly of the Enterprise like a homing missile into the atmosphere of the planet below.

It had been five days now, five days of hell for Jean-Luc Picard. He had not been able to get himself back to his compound. He stumbled a few meters before he could go no further. Five days of struggling to get home. He had used up all his supplies of food and water brought along for his original foray. He had rationed them before setting out from the scene of his ordeal with the beast. Taking only a sip of water every few hours and eating what little he had when he rested. He was weary, blood stained and dirty. He knew that some of his wounds were beginning to become infected. He was weak from loss of blood, dehydration and lack of food and rest. His arm was now totally useless, hanging limply by his side. The pain had blessedly disappeared from the limb to be replaced by numbness. Although he was grateful that the severe pain was gone he knew it was not a good sign. As each hour dragged by and he made only a meter or so at a time he continued to question himself as to why he was putting himself through this agony. Still he could not bring himself to give up. He would hallucinate from time to time, seeing the beautiful woman who haunted his dreams. She came to him and soothed his pain. He loved her. She spoke to him continuously urging him on. She would never forgive you if you gave up Jean-Luc. She would not approve he told himself. Why this had such an impact on him he was not sure, but her approval meant everything to him. He stumbled over a rock which sent him crashing to the ground causing searing pain to shoot through him. He cried out in agony tears forming in his eyes. He lay back closed his eyes and apologised to the woman he saw standing before him.

"I am so sorry Beverly I really tried. I love you Beverly, I just can't go on any longer..."

Jean-Luc Picard then slipped into unconsciousness and the oblivion took away the pain and anguish but not the dream of the woman who still haunted him.

They had been scanning the planet for an hour. Data had identified a large underground cavern which he thought would be an ideal area to beam a person into. There was no sign of the Captain at all. Data had decided that they should move on with a scan of the rest of the underground caverns and then the surface. The probe had just sent back images of a large underground lake. It seemed that somebody had built a compound around it. Riker and the rest of the senior officers felt their hearts stop as they realised that they had most likely found the planet that Picard had been marooned on. The probe continued into the compound sending back telemetry reports to the science station where Beverly was keenly observing the readouts. There it was. Proof positive, the probe had picked up residue of Jean-Luc Picard's' DNA.

Riker turned to his wife and kissed her softly. He lifted his hand and wiped away the lone tear which ran down her cheek stoking her face gently then pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We found him..." He whispered softly into her ear.

He released Deanna from the embrace and started walking towards the bridge turbo lift.

"Counsellor Troi, you have the con. Data, Geordie, you're with me."

Data and Geordie were already on their way to the turbo lift as they knew the order would be coming. The procedure in the event of finding evidence of Picard's presence was already laid out. Beverly Crusher and Wesley Crusher stood together watching the men leave the bridge.

"We'll bring him home...I promise." Riker said as the doors closed.

They materialised in the middle of the compound. Riker looked around amazed at what the Captain had been able to accomplish on a planet that was dead, not suitable for human occupation. The Captain would have been here for 2 years now. He had done a lot Riker marvelled. It just proved that Jean-Luc Picard was one incredible man.

"Spread out, let's find him." Riker instructed the two men with him.

"Captain Picard...Captain Jean-Luc Picard, it's your Number One sir, William Riker." Riker called out as he walked into what looked like the main building in the compound.

Data and Geordie took their cue from their Captain, they began calling out his name and repeating theirs. Hopefully Picard would recognise them and not attack them. It had been five years, and they do not know what Picard had been told about them, the Federation or anything else. After about a half hour the men gathered in the centre of the compound. They had searched every inch of the area with no sign of anybody let alone the Captain.

"Do you think he could be dead? Do you think we are too late?" Geordie asked Riker, his voice thick with emotion.

"I do not think so Geordie. Look at the buildings and the other things around here. They have been maintained and recently."

"Data is right Geordie; somebody has been living here recently, within the last couple of days at least." Riker confirmed. "Perhaps he is out exploring or hunting or something."

"Enterprise Riker..."

"Captain this is Deanna...have you found him?" Deanna replied her question hopeful.

"Negative, we are here in his compound but there is no sign of him. Wesley can you get the probe to go out in ever widening circles from this location?"

"Yes sir." Wesley replied inputting the information into the memory of the probe.

"Good, then do so Mr Crusher. He is out there somewhere. We will remain here in the compound until you can give us a direction to search in."

"Very well sir, we will get back to you as soon as possible." Wesley confirmed.

He is really there...is he REALLY there?" Beverly asked Deanna tears threatening to overflow from her blue eyes.

"Beverly..." Deanna started unsure of how to handle this.

"He is out there and we ARE going to find him." Beverly said forcefully, then seeing the concern on her friends' face she continued. "Don't worry Deanna; I am well aware that we could find him...dead. But until then I am going to believe that somehow he managed to survive this along with all the other atrocities he has suffered over the last five years. We are going to find him." She took Deanna's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, we will find him Beverly, as long as you remember that in whatever state we find him, we will deal with it together." Deanna said giving in to Beverly's positivity.

They did not have to wait long for the probe to indicate where to find Picard. It had registered a very strong reading on his DNA and relayed this back to Enterprise. Beverly in return relayed it to Deanna who told her husband and the other two men.

"We can beam you site to site." Deanna informed Riker.

"We are standing by Enterprise." Riker confirmed.

"Will, remember this is a hostile planet and we don't know what you are going find when you materialize." Deanna reminded her husband.

"Don't worry Counsellor we will take all necessary precautions." William Riker told his wife.

"Phasers on stun gentlemen. Deanna is right, we don't know what we are going to find there." Riker said assuming a position between his two officers in preparation for the beam.

The group materialised a few meters away from the limp body of Picard.

"Oh no, Captain..." Riker said as he approached the still form.

Riker knelt by the side of the Captain feeling for a pulse and sighing in relief as he found one, weak but there. Data ran a medical tricorder over the body his eyebrows raising with each reading he got.

"We need to get him to medical station as soon as possible." Data said closing the tricorder.

"Enterprise, Riker. We have four to beam up and we need medical in transporter room."

"Medical on their way..." Beverly called already in the turbo lift and on her way to transporter room three.

The four men on the planet shimmered as the transporter locked onto them. In a matter of seconds they were on board the Enterprise. Data was carrying the barely breathing Picard and placed him on the gurney that Beverly had ordered to the Transporter.

"Oh my God...Jean-Luc..." Beverly said seeing the condition the Captain was in.

"Let's get him to sickbay now..." Beverly said urging the medics to move off. Just as they exited the Transporter room Picards body finally gave in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and are keeping up with each chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Chapter Six**

The next few minutes were a blur of activity. Beverly did what she needed to get the Captain breathing again and then they were in Sickbay and she was getting ready to operate. She had done a short inventory on the Captain as they went. He was obviously dehydrated and malnourished. His left arm was broken and the shoulder dislocated. He had various cuts, the deepest one being on his right leg. He had more abrasions than she could count. She was less concerned about the outer injuries than the internal ones. He had lost a lot of blood but the bloated state of his abdomen along with the blue and black spots indicated internal bleeding. He had been aspirating blood, the tell tale stains on his chin and neck giving her the evidence. That meant one or both of his lungs were damaged. He definitely had a few broken ribs. She had to operate and she had to do it soon or they would lose their newly found Captain. Beverly Crusher was NOT going to let that happen! Riker and the rest stood back and gave her all the room she needed. If she required their assistance she would ask but this was her domain and they left her too it.

It had been four hours since Beverly had disappeared into sickbay with Picard's broken body. Riker paced irritably outside the doors waiting for news. Deanna watched him for a while and then told him that if he did not stop he would wear a hole in the hull. This caused him to smile and take a seat next to her, grabbing her hand and holding on as if his life depended on it. Geordie and Data had returned to their duties on the bridge. Riker had promised to let them and Wesley know as soon as they knew anything.

The minutes ticked by slowly and the tension grew. For Beverly it was easier, she was too busy to notice the time. Furiously she barked orders at her assistants, constantly watching the monitors hooked up to the man she loved. The injuries were substantial but one by one she repaired the damage and watched has his vital signs grew stronger. She tried not to look at the old injuries, the old scars. She had to maintain her composure, she had to save him.

Two hours later she emerged exhausted. Jean-Luc Picard was resting comfortably, the damage repaired. He was however still in a coma and that worried her a little. She walked wearily over to the waiting Riker and Deanna. Both of them stood and stared at her their eyes asking the question they dared not.

"He'll live. I repaired the damaged organs and broken bones. He had a lot of injuries, both internal and external. His mechanical heart is still in good condition though. He lost a lot of blood and he was bleeding quite badly internally. I don't know how he survived the injuries. He is still in a coma but he should come out of it soon. You can see him now if you want." She finished taking a seat behind her desk.

Deanna and Riker left her to go and see the man they had thought was dead. The man that had survived more than any normal man should have. Once they had left Beverly put her head on her arms and wept.

Riker reported to the bridge crew that Picard had come through surgery and should make a full recovery. He informed them they could see the Captain as soon as he had returned to the bridge which he promised would be soon. As they were leaving they noticed Beverly crying. Deanna shook her head slightly as Riker wanted to go to her.

"Leave her be Will. She is emotionally drained and has been keeping it all in. She needs to let it out. She needs to be alone for a while to cry." Seeing the confused look on Will's face she continued. 'It's a girl thing."

"Maybe she should go to her quarters then?" Will asked his wife concern showing in his voice.

"No, she needs to be near him." She took Riker's hand and led him out of sickbay. "She'll be alright now. Just let her get it out of her system." Deanna said smiling at her husband.

Beverly cried steadily for nearly five minutes then she dried her tears and made her way back to his bedside. She gazed down at the sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. She took his hand in hers and kissed it lightly.

"I love you Jean-Luc Picard. I love you do you hear me. Don't ever leave me again." She whispered to him.

She was still standing there when Wesley came in. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at the man he had been instrumental in bringing back to them. He was thinner than Wes had remembered him, and he looked much older. To Wesley he was the most wonderful sight he had seen in a long time. Wes had always known in his heart that Picard was not dead. That is why he had had to search for some answers. Wes looked up at his mother and saw the adoration in her eyes when she looked at Picard. He was right; she was in love with the man and always had been. He was glad he could bring him back to her. She deserved happiness. She deserved him. He knew she had never stopped thinking of him, even when she was sure he was dead she still loved him. Picard had been like a father to him since he had joined the Enterprise all those many years ago. He smiled to himself remembering the first time he had set foot on the bridge. The awkward way Picard and reacted to him. That had mellowed and he had begun to think of Wesley as a son, at least he thought so. He had never been offended by it; in fact he had grown to love the bond they had developed. He was proud to be seen in that light by the man. Picard had never tried to be his father, never tried to play that role. He had merely become a father figure to him over the years and it was a mutual feeling of love and respect between them.

Beverly looked at her son and tears again threatened to overtake her. She was so proud of him and so grateful too.

"He needs to get his rest Wesley perhaps you can come back a little later."

"Ok, Geordie and Data also want to come and see him." Wes agreed taking the Captains hand in his and telling him he would see him later.

"Wesley...I..." Beverly started to say when he interrupted her.

"I know mother. I am also glad we found him." Wesley smiled at his mother.

Next Geordie and Data came to pay their respects and to see how he was doing. Beverly thought also just to confirm it was him and he was indeed alive, at least on Geordies part. Data was Data, he was a machine and yet when it came to Jean-Luc, he did not need his emotion chip to be working to show how much he loved him.

After they had left Beverly brought up a chair and sat down beside his bed. She was not going to leave him. She would be there when he woke up. She would be there now and forever more, if he would let her. Suddenly the thought struck her. What if when he woke up he did not want her. What if he had forgotten them all, forgotten her. All the fears Riker had expressed suddenly surfaced in her. What if he blamed them, what if he thought they had been part of the whole conspiracy. What if...No she decided she was not going to deal in what ifs. When he woke she would be there and they would deal with the rest then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all your support, reviews etc...**

**Chapter Seven**

Picard could not remember when last he had felt so at peace. He felt warm and safe. The pain that had overwhelmed him was gone. He wanted to stay here, in this place forever. He did not want to go back to where he had been. He was tired, tired of fighting for his survival every minute of every day. She was here with him. This woman who haunted his dreams. Her long red hair flowing down, encircling her beautiful face. Her bright blue eyes looking at him lovingly. He could feel her love. She was beautiful and he wanted to stay here with her forever. Then she was gone, he was alone again. He was still warm and without pain, but his heart yearned for her to return. He needed her.

It had been three days since Picard had made his return to the Enterprise. He had not regained consciousness, remaining in a coma. Beverly was constantly by his side, checking on his vital signs, checking his wounds as they healed. She had stayed by his bedside taking short naps, resting her head on his bed, until Deanna forced her to go to her quarters for some much needed sleep.

"You are not going to do yourself or him any good if you collapse from exhaustion. I will stay with him and I promise I will notify you as soon as there is any sign of him waking up." Deanna had promised her.

Beverly had finally conceded and as soon as she got to her quarters she collapsed on her bed. Her emotions overtook her and she wept uncontrollably. All the tension and the turmoil of the last few days and for that matter months were finally taking their toll on her. She continued weeping until finally sleep overtook her.

Riker and the senior staff had met to discuss what they were going to do now. The main question was how they dealt with Picard's return with regard to the Federation. Starfleet had insisted that the Enterprise report to the nearest Starbase to explain her deviation from her mission. Admiral Vance had been trying to communicate with the Enterprise but Riker under the circumstances had decided he did not want to speak to the man. He was not ready to confront Vance or anyone else in the Federation. The group had agreed at the end of the meeting that they needed to wait until Picard was awake. They had to take his views into consideration before any action was taken. Ultimately Picard was the one who was the most affected by all of this. He would have to decide what he wanted to do and the Enterprise crew would support him all the way. If he wanted to confront Vance, Starfleet and the Federation as a whole they would stand behind him. The question was would he want to. Riker could not imagine that the Picard he knew would not want to. The truth was though that they did not know this Picard. Five years of what he had gone through changed people. Until they had a chance to speak to him it was decided that no action would be taken.

Riker had another more serious problem at the moment. Firstly he had Starfleet wanting to know where their flagship was and what she was doing. The Federation was baying for his blood for deviating from his mission and remaining in radio silence. He could see his career dying before his eyes. It was not only his career but all the other senior officers and bridge crew. He had still not informed the rest of the ship of what was happening; however you did not get to serve on a ship like the Enterprise without being an officer who was observant and aware at all times of your situation. These people were the best in their fields, they were good people and they were aware that something was not right with the Enterprise and her senior staff. Rumours were flying around the ship and Riker knew that he would have to make an announcement soon. He was getting more and more requests for meetings with crew members who were concerned. They had already figured out that the Enterprise was not on the mission they had been assigned too. They were definitely not even in the sector they were supposed to be in. They all knew now that somebody had been brought aboard that had needed immediate medical treatment. Medical Bay One had been declared out of bounds for the staff and only the senior personal were seen going in and out. Speculation was rife as to who it was, ranging from a Borg to a high ranking Cardassian, the latter being thought the most probable because of the fact that they were in Cardassian territory. It had been five years since the signing of the Treaty but tensions still ran high between the Empire and the Federation, there were many on both sides that would have the Treaty crumble.

Beverly returned to the Medical Bay eight hours later. There was still no change in her patient and she was starting to worry. It seemed to her that he was not willing to awaken from the coma he was in. There was no medical reason for him still to be in this condition. He should have awakened hours ago. She approached the bed and ran her hand over his bald head, loving the feel of his skin.

"It's time to wake up now my love." She whispered to him, her hand cupping his face. "Please wake up now."

As Beverly sat there with Picard she wondered why she had never told him, Why she had never declared her love for him before. She was afraid, afraid that he did not feel the same. So what had changed? Well she thought. She had not told him because she thought she had time. Then he was taken from her, she had thought he was dead. Gone forever and she had never told him. Her regret at not having told him was almost too much to bear. She would not make that same mistake again. She would make it clear how she felt, that she loved him dearly. If he did not return those feelings so be it, but at least she would have made herself clear.

"Come back to me Jean-Luc, we cannot lose you again." Beverly told the sleeping Picard, taking his hand and kissing it lightly. "I cannot lose you again."

As she sat there whispering softly to him she felt his hand twitch slightly.

"Jean-Luc can you hear me..." She asked earnestly standing and leaning over him.

Beverly's eyes automatically sought the monitors. His heart beat had quickened his breathing too had increased. He was waking up. She thought briefly of alerting Riker. She thought better of it though. She wanted to be the one he saw when he opened his eyes. She knew it was selfish of her but she did not feel any guilt. This was her time. She needed this and she wanted it. She felt him stir again a slight moan escaping his lips. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Wake up Jean-Luc, I am here and I need you to wake up." Beverly whispered.

"Beverly?" Picard's voice startled her. "Are you real? Am I dead?"

"No Jean-Luc you are not dead and I am very much here. I need you to open you eyes." Beverly replied.

Jean-Luc felt as if he was floating. This was surreal, it could not be true. He thought he was hallucinating and as soon as he opened his eyes he would find the dark, cold surroundings he had left. But he still felt warm and safe. This must be a dream. He summoned every ounce of courage he had and opened one eye. There leaning over him was the most beautiful sight. Beverly Crusher. _Please don't let this be a dream._ Picard thought to himself closing his eye again.

"Jean-Luc..."

Picard opened both eyes and stared at her.

"I am dreaming aren't I?" Picard asked softly.

"No Jean-Luc, you are home on the Enterprise and I am here." Beverly replied sealing his welcome with a soft, gentle kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Beverly lingered over him her lips pressed against his. Picard was not sure what to do, he could see her, could feel her soft lips on his but did not trust himself to reach out and touch her. If this was a hallucination then he did not want it to end. Beverly withdrew her lips from his and smiled at him.

"Welcome back home Captain." She said softly.

"What...how..." Picard stammered.

How could this be? Five years had passed. Zaveer had taken much pleasure in showing him records of what was happening outside of his private little hell. He had shown him the recording of his memorial service. They had thought him dead. He had seen how Riker had been made Captain of his ship. He had been relegated to the annuls of history. He had been declared dead, killed in the line of duty. He had seen them mourn for him; they had accepted his death so how had they found him. They had not been looking for him how could they have been. How was this possible? He had given up all hope of seeing her again. The dream of returning to his beloved Enterprise had long been discarded. He had forced himself to forget them, to place them in the far reaches of his mind so as not to torment himself with their memory. Now, just when he had thought his life was over, after he had given up and conceded defeat to the hands of Death they had come for him. But how, how had they come for him? He could not imagine why they would have been looking for a dead man. Perhaps they had not been looking and had merely stumbled upon his prison. But why would they be exploring this dead planet. There could be no reason unless...unless they knew to come here. But how, how could they possibly know? Had they come to check on him, did they KNOW he was here...?

"I don't understand." Picard mumbled sadness mixed with fear filling his voice.

"We will explain everything Jean-Luc. Just know that you are home and safe and alive. Just know." Beverly said bending forward and placing a kiss on his forehead and squeezing his hand softly.

She again drew back. Picard's eyes still locked on her a look of confusion on his face. _This must be incomprehensible for him. _She thought, watching him as his eyes devoured her. He had not released her hand; in fact his grip had tightened. He did not want to let go of her. He did not want to lose her. He was still not convinced this was reality and if it was reality he did not want to contemplate the voice screaming at him that they should not have known where he was unless they had been involved. Beverly did not try to pull away from him wanting to hold him, wanting to reassure him. She could see the sudden sadness that had filled his eyes. She could hear his voice laced with fear just in the few words he had spoken. With her free hand she pressed her comlink.

"Crusher to bridge."

"Riker here Doctor."

"He is awake."

That was all she said. All she needed to say to cause a commotion on the bridge of the Enterprise. Riker stood immediately and almost ran off the bridge his wife Deanna a step behind him. They were followed by Geordie; Data; Wesley and Worf. They all entered the turbo-shaft in silence. Each of them consumed with their own thoughts as they made their way to Medical Bay One to be reunited with their once dead Captain.

They entered to find Beverly still standing by his side their hands joined and she leaning over him whispering something softly to him. The noise of the turbo door opening brought her to a standing position. The others hung back as Riker approached the bed.

"Number One...?" Jean-Luc said the words softly, hesitantly and with disbelief.

"Yes sir..." Riker said taking his Captains hand to seal the reality for him.

Picard said nothing more. He looked at Riker, Beverly and the rest of the senior crew who had moved closer and gathered around his bed. They were all there as if it was five years ago. They stood looking at him. He did not know what was happening, how it was happening. They should not have known where he was yet they did. But if they were coming here to make sure that he was dead, why had they brought him here to the Enterprise, why had they saved him and treated him. Questions swam through his head as he looked at the people he once thought of as his family. He looked at her and he could not make himself believe she had been complicit in his capture and torment. He could not believe it of any of them. Yet how had they known. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind. All the memories of his previous life were flooding back. They were overloading him with feelings and emotions long suppressed. It was all too much for him, like a man waking up from a coma during which he had had a terrible nightmare. He was afraid to ask the questions that burned in his mind. Afraid of what the answers might be. He kept his eyes closed feeling theirs on him.

Deanna moved her husband out of the way separating him from Picard. She took Picard's hand in hers and closed her eyes. His feelings his emotions flooded her. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt his apprehension of her and the rest of them. She could feel the conflict within him.

"We were not a party to this Jean-Luc. We found you to save you. You can trust us." She whispered.

"I don't understand..." Picard said responding to her softly spoken assurances.

"But you will. I promise we will explain everything."

"But not now Jean-Luc you are still weak. This has been enough for one day." Beverly looked at the others surrounding the Captains bed. "He needs his rest." She finished.

"The Doctor is correct. Captain we will let you get some rest." Riker said his voice holding a finality too it.

The group nodded compliantly. Each of them nodded at the prone form of the Captain as they left and he in turn nodded back, acknowledging them individually. He was still not sure what was going on but his instinct told him he had nothing to fear. Whatever the reason they had found him, it was not to harm him. He lay back in his bed, Beverly Crushers warm hand still holding his and drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Thanks again for all the support. Sorry this is such a short chapter. Will try to post again soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He awoke several hours later feeling refreshed and at ease. Incredibly Beverly was still there. She had not left his side. He watched her as she busied herself with the monitors that were still connected to him. She had not noticed that he was awake. He enjoyed watching her move her very presence reminding him this was real. She turned from the monitors to see his eyes open and focused on her. She blushed slightly as she felt his gaze his eyes seeing right through her.

"You're awake." Beverly said smiling brightly as she approached him.

"Yes. I feel much better although not altogether myself." Picard replied.

"Do you know where you are?"

"On the Enterprise." He said almost reverently.

"Oh Jean-Luc..." She said as she took his hand in hers and placed a feather soft kiss on it.

"Beverly Crusher. I never dreamed I would ever see you again. I never..." He stopped emotion overwhelming him.

"It's alright Jean-Luc." Beverly said reading the emotions in his voice. "It's going to be alright."

"Yes." He paused slightly gripping her hand tightly. "I believe it is." He said with finality.

"Perhaps I should notify the others that you are awake?" Beverly asked.

"Perhaps you should..."

Neither one of them let go of the other and suddenly Jean-Luc pulled her too him. She fell over him her face inches from his. He lifted his head from his bed and placed his lips on hers. Gently he kissed her and she returned the soft sweet kiss. She reached her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss. He responded in kind and for a few moments the world stood still. Finally they parted lips, she pulling slightly away but not moving further than necessary to catch her breath.

"I have wanted to do that for years and I never thought I would ever get the chance to." He smiled at her.

She blushed; leaning forward again she placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"I have been waiting for you to do it, and I...I never thought..." He stilled her with another sweet kiss.

"I love you Beverly." He whispered as he kissed her.

"Oh, Jean-Luc..." Beverly said tears splashing down on his face as she revelled in those three softly spoken words.

Finally they pulled apart from each other. Beverly gazed down on him thinking this must be a dream. _He is here, not dead and he has just confessed his love for me._ She thought. _Oh God, why did it have to take five years of suffering for us to confess our feelings? So much time wasted._ Picard watched her and his face clouded over as he saw a sudden sadness descend on her filling her eyes with tears.

"Beverly..."

"It's nothing Jean-Luc, I was just wondering why it took THIS to make us realise that...for us to say that...we love each other?" She finished.

"I don't know Beverly. I don't know a lot of things right now. But one thing I do know is that I will never let you slip away from me again. Time is a precious commodity and we could be taken away from each other at any point. I don't want you to be in any doubt as to how I feel about you. Not ever again."

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time with a hungry passion that enveloped them both. He sat up in his bed and wrapped her in his arms, his body responding eagerly to her bidding.

Finally they broke the kiss. She remained wrapped in his arms relishing the feeling of his warm body next to hers. Then she stepped away from him.

"We must let Riker know you are awake and ready to talk." Beverly said softly.

"Yes. Yes we must. But Beverly we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time." He smiled.

Beverly nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She reached for her comlink and notified the bridge. It took only minutes for the group to descend on them. Jean-Luc remained seated on the edge of the bed and this time greeted them each with a handshake as they filed passed him. Deanna he took in his arms with a warm hug. Beverly stood back and watched as Jean-Luc naturally became Picard again. Their Captain, the man they all respected and loved. Data took the Captains hand and even in his machine eyes she saw the devotion he felt. Once all the greetings were complete Picard looked at Riker.

"Well Number One...It appears there is some explaining to do from both sides." Picard said his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Yes sir." Riker said. Though he had been Captain of the Enterprise for five years he was still Picard's 'Number One'. He knew no insult was intended and was pleased that Picard referred to him in that manner. It had always meant a lot to him to be his 'Number One' and no matter his rank or place, that is what he would always be.

"Perhaps sir you would like to freshen up before we start. I have prepared you quarters for you." Riker continued.

"Thank you yes. Should we meet again in the briefing room in say an hour?" Picard said, aware that he was merely a guest here and that Riker was the Captain of this ship.

"That would be fine sir." Riker said helping Picard off the bed and too his feet.

Three long days passed. Picard told his tale of his life from the time he left the Enterprise to when he returned. The torture and torment under Zaveer. The loneliness and isolation of the prison cramped in the small room he had been assigned to. Then the battle for survival on the planet they had rescued him from. Although there he had found some kind of peace, learning about the civilization that had once lived on the planet had restored his curiosity. He had explored the planet extensively learning how to survive on the planet's surface for short periods. He had also explored the underground caverns and network of caves. His compound was secure from the most dangerous of the predatory animals and he had spent his time collecting books, music and art from the ruins of the people who had lived on this planet before catastrophe had stuck. The journey through the long five years of his ordeal took its toll on Picard and at the end of each day he was emotionally drained. At night he and Beverly would continue on their own new journey, a journey to a world of love that they had finally allowed themselves to explore.

In return each of the senior crew of the Enterprise told of their lives during his period of absence. Riker and Deanna's marriage and Wesley's graduation were among the things he had missed. There was not much more to tell, their lives had remained the same. Exploring the Galaxy was their job and their many adventures seemed to pale into insignificance beside Picard's tale of his ordeal. Wesley related the story of how they had come to find him. Picard's eyes shone with pride and love as he watched the young man before him. It was thanks to him that Picard was not dead on the planet below, that he now sat on the Enterprise.

The main topic of discussion once the catching up had been done was how to proceed now. How did they confront Vance on his foul deeds and how did they approach the Federation. There were many aspects to the situation. Firstly and most importantly was the Treaty with the Cardassians. There was a fragile balance in the universe of the Federation at the moment and the collapse of the Treaty could well swing things in the favour of their enemies. But who could they trust. Vance had attained the highest rank in Starfleet. He was highly thought of in the Federation and Zaveer was dead. They had to be careful that blame was not cast purely on the Cardassians. Picard knew that blind vengeance would not serve any purpose and although he seethed with anger he knew he had to control it and proceed with caution. They adjourned their meeting for the day and agreed to meet in the morning to discuss the matter further. Picard declined he dinner invitation from Riker and Deanna in favour of spending an evening with Beverly.

After they had said their goodnights Beverly and Picard headed to her quarters. As soon as the doors closed behind them the Federation and Starfleet were left behind. The tensions of the day fell away as they embraced, relishing the feel of their touch and succumbing to the peace they found in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter and sorry it is so short but have been hectic at work. Will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. ENJOY**

**Chapter Ten**

The two figures lay side by side on the bed in Jean-Luc Picard's quarters. Silence filled the room, a peaceful comfortable silence that fulfilled them both.

Beverly could sense that he was wrestling with a decision. They had spent the last few days, her and Picard, along with the rest of the senior crew trying to decide how to proceed. Riker had suggested that they proceed directly to Earth to lay this matter before the Federation Council. He had advocated that no matter what the cost, Vance and whoever else was involved should pay for what they had done. Each of the people around the table were in agreement with him, but she could see then that Picard had reservations on the subject.

"What is it Jean-Luc?" Beverly asked turning her body toward his and resting her head on his bare chest.

Picard heard the dulcet tones of her voice which brought him out of his reverie. He had been contemplating what was to happen next. He knew that confronting the Federation Council with what Vance had done was the only thing that he could do, short of a self exile on another planet. He understood the vulnerability of the Cardassian Treaty and the impact his return and his story would have on it. He understood that his very presence could throw the Federation into a war they could very well loose. But he also knew that to leave Beverly, to leave the Enterprise now was unthinkable to him. The decision was not between this life and a life in exile. The decision he wrestled with was how to proceed. Riker had suggested going directly to Earth. The rest had concurred but he felt that a more subtle approach was needed. They needed to contact the Federation directly and not go through Starfleet for a start. Vance was strong in Starfleet with a loyal following according to Data. To try to go at him head on would be a mistake. He would no doubt throw all the blame on Cardassia, claiming to be the innocent victim. It was a pity that Zaveer had died. Although Picard had been removed from this life for five years he still had the instincts of a Diplomat. He had no desire to see harm come to the Federation, a body he had served loyally for his entire adult life. He also did not want to see the downfall of Starfleet, a body that had represented his family, the family he had given up to serve it. But he did want to see Vance and his cronies removed from their powerful positions and see them be made to pay for what they had done.

"Just thinking about what to do now..." Picard replied.

"I agree with Will, we need to go directly to the Federation and lay all the cards on the table. They can't get away with what they did to you." Beverly said.

"If we do that..." Picard sighed lightly. "If we do that then we could cause irreparable damage to the Federation and Starfleet." He finished.

He could feel her body tense and knew that she was angry with him for even considering either of the institutions he had mentioned. Beverly had made her feelings clear during the discussions; she had no sympathy the Federation Council or Starfleet. But Picard knew it went beyond these two organisations. There were many planets that depended on both of them for their protection. There would be millions of life forms who would suffer and most likely die should a war break out between Cardassia and the Federation. Not to mention the other Empires lying in wait to claim the spoils. The Romulans, the Dominion, the Borg etc... No there had to be a way of resolving their problem without such fallout.

"I don't care. They had have to pay for what they did to you." She stated flatly.

In her heart Beverly knew that Jean-Luc was right, that they should not endanger the Federation or Starfleet themselves as too many lives depended on their being strong. She ran her finger along his side tracing one of the many scars his ordeal had left him. Every time she looked at the scars she could feel her anger building. They had taken him away from her, made her believe he was dead. They had made him suffer immeasurably and yet he wanted her to handle them with care and consideration. He was a better man than she would be.

"Beverly you know that's not true, you are too intelligent to believe that my revenge outweighs the lives of millions." Picard said lowering his head to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Oh Jean-Luc, you haven't changed a bit, even after all you have been through." She smiled.

"Oh yes I have..." He said softly "I am not afraid to say 'I love you Beverly Crusher'." He replied smugly as he rolled her onto his torso and kissed her deeply.

"One good thing..." She said returning the kiss.

"Well I think we have spent far too much of this fine evening worrying about what we will do tomorrow. I am more concerned about what we are going to do with the rest of the night." He chuckled as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I think I could give you something to keep your mind off of all these worries."

"Oh Beverly Crusher...I never would have believed it..." He smiled as she ran her hand down his body.

"Never would have believed what?" Beverly said innocently.

Picard just laughed and rolled her onto her back placing his body on top of hers. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was his. He could not believe it. After all this time she still loved him and wanted to be with him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for, ever dreamed of. But this he knew was not a dream. She was here with him. He was on the Enterprise. He would contemplate his future tomorrow, but tonight, tonight he was just going to enjoy being here with her. Tonight he would show her how much he loved her.

**I really appreciate all your reviews, let me know what you think of this chapter too please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As the Enterprise approached Earth the tension on the bridge rose. Riker had informed Starfleet that they needed to return to their home planet. He had not gone into details although they had pushed. He was sure that they were going to be met by Vance and others when they arrived. Picard had decided that he should keep a low profile and only reveal himself to the Council. Riker had requested a full Council session along with Admiral Vance and his senior staff. Rumours he was sure would be rife within Starfleet with the unexpected return of the Enterprise. He had no doubt that the general public who kept up with the goings on in Starfleet along with the ambassadors of the various planets and civilizations. This was going to have fallout of that he had no doubt but he felt with this plan he could limit it. He pictured Vance trying desperately trying to find out what the meeting was about and why the Enterprise was home. He had tried to use his position to get Riker to tell him, but to his credit Will had stood his ground. Picard stood to one side of the bridge watching the officers bring the ship into dock. They were skilled at their job and the Enterprise floated seamlessly into her berth.

"All stop engines." Riker ordered.

"Aye sir. All stop engines." Wesley Crusher said.

Picard was very proud of the young man. He had become an excellent officer, despite his troubles early on in his academy days. He smiled to himself as he thought of those days many years ago. Wesley Crusher had become an asset to Starfleet and Picard had no doubt that one day he too would Captain his own ship. If, he reminded himself soberly there was a Starfleet to serve.

Riker was going about the business of the ship, organising the disembarking of all the crew and their families. Only the senior bridge crew and those who knew of Picard's presence would remain on board. No Starfleet officers or Council representatives would be allowed on board. This had been difficult to achieve, however Riker had the power to prevent anyone coming aboard no matter whom or what they were. This Picard was sure was adding fuel to the fire of curiosity he was sure was burning in many minds. The only way to get him into the Council chamber would be to beam him in once the session had started and the doors to the outside were closed. Riker would signal him when it was time.

"Sir I have Chief Council Valoren of the Federation Council for you." Worf grunted from his position at the communications console.

Riker glanced over at Picard who nodded slightly as he moved out of the field of vision.

"Councillor Valoren." Riker greeted the image that appeared on screen.

"Captain Riker. The council is ready to meet. Admiral Vance and his senior advisors are also present in the chambers. As you requested the chambers are cleared of all others." Valoren stated

"Very well Councillor, we will be there shortly."

"Captain Riker, I do not know what this is about, but you have stirred up quite some commotion here. Admiral Vance is extremely angry at your lack of cooperation and I might well say the Council themselves are perplexed by your actions."

"I understand Councillor and I promise that all will be made clear at the meeting. I cannot divulge anything until then."

"Very well Captain. We will expect you in the Council chambers within half an hour."

"We will be there sir." Riker replied nodding at Worf to indicate he should cut the link.

"Well Captain, are you ready for your resurrection?" Riker asked turning to Picard.

Admiral Richard Vance was a big man in height and girth. He had been in the service of Starfleet for his entire adult life. He had grown up in Starfleet. His mother and father had been faithful servants to the organisation and it was just natural that he had entered the service. Although he did not have the skills necessary to rise to the position of Captain of a Starship he was a gifted diplomat and administrator. He was an ambitious man that would do anything that needed doing to attain his goals. His main goal had been to reach the top echelon of Starfleet. He had worked his way up the administrative ranks eventually reaching he position he now held. After he had been instrumental in getting the Cardassian Peace Treaty signed his popularity and power had increased and a year later he had attained the highest position possible. Now he was a worried man. The Enterprise had returned to Earth unscheduled and he had been summoned to the Federation High Council for a meeting. He was not told what the meeting was about, merely that his presence along with those of his senior staff was required. That it had something to do with the Enterprise he had no doubt. Riker had been evasive if not outright hostile to him when he had tried to contact them previously. He was also not forgetting that the Enterprise had been missing in action for a few weeks prior to their announcement that they were returning to Earth. His thoughts wondered to his last meeting with Riker, when he had told him of Picard's demise. Picard. This could have nothing to do with him. Picard was dead, Zaveer was dead. Yet as unlikely as it seemed, that voice inside Vance's head was screaming at him that this had everything to do with Picard. Even if it did, he reasoned, they could not connect him with anything. He had made contingency plans those many years ago to cover himself if Picard's fate ever became known. But now five years later he had fallen into a comfortable life. He regretted what he had had to do but in his mind it was necessary. A necessary evil he had told himself. Now he stood here in the Federation Chambers waiting anxiously to see what the Enterprise and Riker had in store for them all.

Will Riker along with Beverly and Wesley Crusher; Data and Deanna Troi entered the chambers. Their entrance brought a silence to the room, all eyes focused on them. Councillor Valoren broke the silence by welcoming them to the Chamber and asking them to present their reasons for calling the meeting. Riker acknowledge the welcome on behalf of the group then touched his communicator alerting the waiting Picard it was time.

As the glow of the transporter gave way to the figure of its occupant the room erupted. Disbelief and confusion showed on their faces as recognition came to them. Only one face showed fear and Picard focused on him.

"What's wrong Richard, didn't expect to see me ever again did you? Well here I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"What's wrong Richard, didn't expect to see me ever again did you? Well here I am." Picard's words were softly spoken but carried a venom that caused more fear than any shouted threat would have.

Richard Vance took a step back then drew himself up in a brace.

"Jean-Luc Picard...we thought you were dead, the Cardassians reported you killed, disintegrated by one of their weapons on one of their outlying planets, they said that their guards had shot you before realising that you were there on a peace mission..." Richard said hoping his voice carried the innocence he did not feel.

"No Richard, you cannot get out of this one. Zaveer showed me, he showed me recordings during our sessions..."

Vance's eyes filled with renewed fear. This could not be true. Zaveer would not have been so stupid. Then he looked at Picard and saw the truth in his eyes. But no, Zaveer would not have given those recordings to Picard so...

"WHAT?" Richard said his voice angry, "Are you saying that Zaveer lied to us all, that he actually captured you and tortured you but told us you were dead, disintegrated by one of his guard's weapons?" Richard said his voice had fallen to a soft drawl but he had put every ounce of incredulity into it that he could muster.

"It's not going to work Richard. There is other evidence. You're finished." Picard said as he stepped closer to the man who had caused him to lose five years of his life.

Richard backed away from him. He was scared, he could see on the faces of the Council Members and even on the faces of his own senior staff that if they found this was true he would be finished. He saw the expressions change from surprise at seeing a man they thought dead, to utter horror at the words he spoke and the implications of what he said. None of the Enterprise crew or the Council members or his senior staff said a word. They did not want to intervene in this confrontation and each of the groups was just as mesmerised by the drama playing out before them. They had discerned that Picard blamed Vance for what had happened to him over the course of the last five years whatever that was. That was clear. They studied Vance, seeing the fear on his face and hearing it lace his voice. His righteous indignation at what this Zaveer had supposedly done was obviously fake. But they sensed this confrontation was not over and they braced themselves for whatever was to be revealed next.

"What evidence Picard? What are you talking about? What did they do to you to make you come and imply that I was somehow involved in whatever happened to you?" Richard Vance responded trying to sound like a concerned psychologist dealing with a delusional patient.

Picard smiled briefly then shook his head. "No Vance, not this time. Wesley..." Picard called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Wesley Crusher said as he stepped forward.

"Play the personal log of ADMIRAL Vance for the Council will you." Picard said watching Vance closely and seeing that the man suddenly knew his fate was sealed. His shoulders slumped in defeat but his eyes held a hatred for the man before him.

"Very well Captain." Wesley responded activating the computer monitor as all eyes first fell on him and then on the images appearing on their screens before them.

The audience watched as Vance's criminal act of in effect selling one of his officers to the Cardassian played out. They listened to the deal made between the two parties and realised the full horror of the act Richard Vance had perpetrated on Picard. Vance himself watched, his mind screaming at him that he was an idiot. He had meant to erase that recording at the time he had heard of Zaveers death. Now it was too late. His own need to hold something over his co-conspirator had now sealed his fate. He shook his head in disbelief. How had Picard come to be in possession of his private logs? This seemed surreal to him. Picard was not only alive, here on Earth but held the evidence, evidence provided by his own personal logs that would end him. He had obviously underestimated Jean-Luc Picard and by the looks of things his loyal friends from the Enterprise. His hatred for the man standing before him rose. He should have insisted that Zaveer kill him. He should have made sure. Then he calmed himself. Perhaps he could make the Council see that he had done this for the Federation. That it was the only way to ensure the signing of the Treaty. He looked at the faces of the men and women in the room as the recording came to an end. No he sighed; no amount of talk was going to deliver him from their wrath. The utter contempt for him in their collective gaze made him shrink back. Even his own staff took obvious steps away from him, distancing themselves from the man they had once followed. Again he turned his eyes to the man who stood before him.

"Zaveer should have killed you." He spat at him.

"Probably should have." Picard agreed. He had won, with that statement Vance had conceded to him.

"Well that can be rectified." Vance sneered as his hand disappeared under his robes pulling out a disruptor and aiming directly at Picard's chest.

"No..." Beverly cried out as she saw the move.

Data and Riker jumped forward but as they did the glow of the disruptor brought everybody to a standstill.

**Very short chapter – I promise to post the next one soon. Sorry about the cliff-hanger...**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and thank you all of you for coming along for the ride.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chaos broke out in the chamber. The Enterprise crew sprang forward to assist their Captain while the guards drew their weapons to protect the Council members. Only two people were intent solely on each other. Picard saw the move, saw the disruptor appear in his hands and saw him pull the trigger. He dove to one side and felt the hot beam graze his arm sending pain shooting through him. He rolled to one side as he saw Vance move the weapon towards him again. He braced himself for the impact which did not come. Two beams of light emitted from Riker and Data. Vance fired his disrupter the beam hitting harmlessly into the floor inches from Picard's prone body. He stared down at his chest momentarily before collapsing lifelessly to the floor.

Beverly Crusher ran to Picard's side. She fell to her knees beside him and checked him automatically for injuries.

"Jean-Luc..." She said in a frightened voice.

"It's OK Beverly, I'm alright." Picard said taking her into his arms and holding tight. "I'm alright."

Beverly sighed deeply clinging to his body. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Data and Riker backed away, Data approaching Vance's body to make sure the man was dead. Finally Picard and Beverly parted. Beverly only then noticed the burn on Picard's arm.

"Jean-Luc you're hurt." She exclaimed holding his arm.

"It's nothing; we can deal with it later." Picard said as he gently removed her hand and turned towards the Council.

"Captain Picard...I don't know what to say..." Councillor Valoren said hesitantly.

"I understand Councillor. We will have plenty time to discuss what happened five years ago. But for now I think we should concentrate on what we are going to do in this present situation. We have to explain the death of Admiral Vance. We have to explain my return and we have to keep the Cardassian Treaty out of threat."

As per usual Picard cut right to the chase. Picard had long ago mastered the art of pushing his feelings and emotions to one side in order to deal with the present. He knew now was not the time to go into the details of his ordeal. If they were going to save the Cardassian Treaty they had to find a way to explain what had happened here today. Riker had insisted on his instruction that the Council Chambers had been closed to the normal galleries of people who convened to watch the Council Sessions. The people in this room could be trusted not to reveal any of the details they did not want revealed. The question of how they were going to spin this was on everybody's mind.

"You are off course correct Captain Picard. We need to find a way of explaining this situation." Councillor Blinkman conceded.

"The question is how do we explain away the appearance of a dead man?" Councillor Iroden asked. "Not to mention the death an Admiral in Starfleet."

"Not just an Admiral but the head of Starfleet." Councillor Valoren stated.

"This could end the Treaty...we cannot afford for that to happen." Zartek of Vulcan commented.

"You are right Zartek, but the question is how to do avoid that. Once this fiasco comes to light the trouble makers and war mongers on both sides, not to mention the other parties just waiting for a sign of weakness in the Federation, will use it to advance their causes." Valoren said.

"We know that Valoren, how we stop it. The Federation cannot survive a war with the Cardassians."

"Thank you Councillor Iroden for pointing out the obvious." Iroden said sarcastically.

"Gentleman I think I have a solution to your problem." Picard interrupted the debate.

"Well Captain, we are listening..." Valoren said as the room fell silent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The council waited for Picard to give his ideas on how to solve this delicate problem. Picard stood before the council aware that they were all waiting for him.

Picard then proceeded to tell the Council how they could handle the situation, laying out the details which explained the death of Vance, his return and the return of the Enterprise to Earth. He had thought about this since his decision to confront Vance and set the record straight and he had come up with a plausible explanation. Vance's death while unexpected was not difficult to explain. He was an older man who was under tremendous stress. His heart could give out at any time and that is what will be told to all. Beverly Crusher as an experienced ships doctor will confirm that he died of a sudden and massive heart attack. As for his re-appearance and the secret meeting of the Council well that too could be explained. Vance had put in a report that he had died when his craft and crashed on a planet he had been sent to survey. Well he had not died in the crash; in fact he had survived and over the last five years managed to get the transmitter working. He had managed to contact the Enterprise who had spent the last few weeks trying to locate the signal and find him. It was well known that the Enterprise had disappeared for a period and had maintained communication silence. This could be explained away but the fact the planet that Vance had purported him to have died on was in fact in the Nebelan sector, a part of space where sub-space communication was notoriously bad. Once the Enterprise had retrieved him they had notified the Council who had in turn ordered their immediate return to Earth to deliver him back to them.

Beverly watched him as he laid out what they had to do to make this work. She was amazed that he had come up with the perfect plan, even taking into consideration maybe having to explain the death of Vance. Her eyes shone with love and pride as he spoke. They did not deserve him or his loyalty.

The Council listened to Picard's plan and found themselves agreeing with his suggestions. It was probably the only way that they were going to get away with this. The other problem was of course what to do with Picard now that he was back.

Three hours later the chamber rooms were cleared and Picard was back on the Enterprise. He was in his quarters busy gathering his few possessions together before he left for his family farm. Beverly was to accompany him on his trip and she was in her quarters preparing for the trip. Riker stood with Picard in his quarters.

"The Enterprise is yours sir." Riker said flatly as they continued their talk on Picard's future.

"I could not do that to you Will. This has been your ship for the last five years and it is only fair that it remain so. Anyway it is a mute argument Number One; it is the Council that will decide both our futures."

"Sir, if you asked for the Enterprise back they would give it to you sir." Riker insisted.

"I know that Will, but it is not just you that I am thinking of it's me. I don't know if I want it back. I don't know if I want this life back." Picard paused before continuing. "You know that Beverly and I have...well let just say we have found each other. It took a long time and a great tragedy for that to happen and I am not about to waste the opportunity."

"I understand Captain, but being back on the Enterprise will not stop that. Dr. Crusher is already here and it would be a natural as breathing for you to resume your duties as Captain." Picard started to speak but Riker interrupted him as he continued.

"As for myself, well sir...I would be honoured to serve as your Second-in-Command again. Before you say anything let me say that I have proven myself a worthy Captain and I have no ambition to Captain any other ship, besides..." Will looked slightly embarrassed as he paused. "Besides I am going to be a father and that takes precedence over anything else."

"Will...Congratulations!" Picard said as he grasped his hand.

"Thank you sir."

"But you know that does not have to..." Picard halted his speech as Riker raised his hand.

"No sir. I will not be like my father was. I will be there for my child and if I have to break in a new ship and a new crew, well let's just say it is not conducive to good parenting."

"Precisely why you should remain here on the Enterprise as her Captain." Picard stated.

"Sir...I don't think you understand what I am trying to say. I want to stay on the Enterprise and I want to stay on her with you as her Captain, the way it should be."

"Well let's both think about it and when the Council meets in two weeks then we can deal with the issue. For now all I want is to take Beverly to my home and hopefully sometime during the next two weeks make an honest woman of her." Picard smiled at the expression on Riker's face.

"Don't worry Number One, you and Deanna will definitely be invited to the ceremony."

"What ceremony would that be?" Beverly Crusher asked as she entered his quarters.

"I believe the Captain is going to be honoured by the Council with a ceremony on his safe return." Riker hastily said. Picard smiled broadly. Riker had not lost his ability to think on his feet, or his ability to rescue his Captain from sticky situations.

"That's right." Picard responded taking in the beauty of the woman before him his eyes betraying his adoration. "Are you ready to go?"

"All packed." Beverly confirmed.

"Then I suggest we get going." Picard said taking her hand in his.

"We will see you in two weeks Number One." Picard said as he and Beverly left his quarters and headed to the shuttle bay where their transport awaited them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for all the support...I am really enjoying writing this story and hope you all are enjoying the read. Reviews are really appreciated.**

**Chapter Fifteen (Epilogue)**

The days passed lazily by. Neither of them gave a thought to Starfleet or the Federation. They were just happy to be away from everything and everyone. Their time was spent lazing in the sun and taking long walks through the vinyards. They spoke about the last five years and what had happened to both of them. The spoke of their lives before and their secret love for each other, laughing at their stupidity that had cost them all those years of being alone.

Finally after seven days of bliss Picard posed the question to Beverly. She was overjoyed that he had finally asked and had no hesitation in accepting his proposal. They immediately contacted Wesley and told him of their plans, he too was happy to hear that they had finally taken the step.

Shortly before they all had to return to their respective duties Beverly Crusher became Beverly Picard at a small ceremony attended by their close friends and their Enterprise family.

Picard accepted the Captaincy of the Enterprise when offered to him. Riker stayed aboard as his First Officer and little less than six months later Deanna gave birth to their first child.

Life had returned to the way it was aboard the Enterprise before the events five years earlier. Picard felt at home and at ease and yet still he had nightmares of those horrible years spent in agony and alone. The only thing that soothed him was the woman with red hair, the woman of his dreams then and now. Beverly Crusher-Picard, his wife.

**Well that is the end, the boy ends up with the girl and they all live happily ever after. **


End file.
